You are my best friend
by jayden.m.gamble
Summary: A story about the relation ship between Goodcop and Badcop. My first PUBLISHED fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_The blaring of police sirens filled the air as Badcop drove after a speeding vehicle. It was just a normal day, until. BAM, a robbery followed by a car jack. Badcop loved the chase. The wind in his- e, helmet. It was a perfect day for Badcop. The speeder soon crashed into a streetlight while trying to make a turn. Badcop smirked, "another charge to put on him". He approached the vehicle and pulled the perpetrator out of the vehicle. "Ow", the perp whined. Badcop froze. That voice was familiar. He flipped over the man's body and looked at his face. Nothing could prepare him for what was next. The man was, Goodcop, before has face was erased by Lord Business. "Hey buddy" Goodcop said cheerfully, "How's it going?". Before Badcop could respond, Good cops face started fading away. Badcop tried to back away, but he couldn't, he looked down to see that he was stuck in Kragle. He looked back up and saw the nozzle of the TAKOS. He tried to free himself but to no avail. He then heard Lord Business' voice, "are you with me, or are you going to be stuck having a tea party, with your other half!?" Before Badcop could protest, he was sprayed with the clear liquid. The last thing he heard was Good cop's infamous "sorry"_

The blaring of an alarm clock suddenly rung in Badcop's ears. He groaned.

_Good morning sunshine!_

"Please don't bother me" Bad cob sneared.

_Aww. Why the frowny face?_

Badcop just ignored him and went to the bathroom to shower. Showering was always awkward; they would have to take turns being in control in order to wash their face. Also countless debates about whether or not to scrub behind their ears. After they were done brushing their teeth, badcop quickly got dressed and headed out the door. Bad cop was in a hurry to go to work, but Goodcop protested.

_Hey, work doesn't start for another 2 hours, why don't we stop at a coffee joint?_

"No thanks, I'm good." Bad cop said

_Come in, it will be great! Also it would be a great opportunity to meet new friends._

"I don't need friends"

Badcop never socializes, even at work. The closest person he had to a friend was Emmet, and he never really hung out with him.

_Great idea! Lets tell Emmet to meet us at the coffee plave_

Badcop climbed into his police cruiser. "No" He said bluntly.

It wasn't long until Goodcop took over. "Oh come on. I do whatever you want us to do. Like sleep behind the dumpster in that alleyway so that we can hunt some criminals".

It was true, Goodcop has gone through a lot for Badcop. He suddenly thought of last nights dream.

"What dream?" Goodcop asked curiously.

_Fine, we'll go to the stupid coffee place_

Goodcop smiled hugely "Oh thank you so much, you're the best"

Badcop didn't respond, dreading the moment to come.

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter of my fanfic. If you enjoyed and want more, please say so. Untill next time. BAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

Silence.

That is all Goodcop heard oh his way to the coffee place. And even now, at the joint, the only thing Badcop said was to get extra milk in their coffee. It drove Goodcop mad.

He needed to socialize.

A brunette haired women with a ponytail caught Goodcop's eye. She wore a white jacket over a green T-shirt, decorated with the logo of a football team of some sort, presumably Octan's official football team.

Good cop remembered that the team always competed with President Businesses' robots disguised as an opposing team, programmed to always loose. Ever since the Kragle incident, they have played against real football teams from other worlds.

Goodcop shook his head and started focusing on the girl again.

She wore some teal jeans. They looked brand new, yet there was a tear on the side of her thigh. That was when the girl looked at him. She had a sprinkle of freckles on her cheek.

She blushed when she saw him looking at her. Goodcop tried not to but he couldn't. His now red cheek, like the rest of his face, appeared like they were drawn on with a marker.

He turned back to his coffee with embarrassment

_Smooth_

He wish his bad side would shut up.

He suddenly froze as he heard footsteps coming towards them . He didn't want to be scoleded at by a complete stranger.

But to his surprise she pulled back the chair across from Goodcop and sat down

"H-hi" She said. Good cop could hear the anxiety in her voice

Good cop didn't respond right away, but manage to say an equally awkward "H-hi".

He listened to see if his bad side would comment, but he was silent

"S-so, I see y-you follow the s-sports team" Good cop stuttered.

_Wow, just wow._

She blushed more "N-nah this is my bros tee. I'm just borrowing it".

_She's lying. I can tell by the way she said it_

Goodcop ignored his other side.

"Oh how can I be so rude, I'm Emily".

"Goodcop"

"Really?" she said, intrigued. "Is that your real name?".

"The only one I have" Said Goodcop.

"What an interesting name, I like It".

"R-really?". His face was a tomato.

The conversation between the two lasted for what seemed like hours.

As they walked out, Emily said "Hey I forgot to ask, What happen to your face?"

Bad cop froze up, he needed to say something.

_Switch_

"Sorry miss, but I must be going now."

Her jaw dropped at the sight of Goodcop switching faces to a less-scribbly one with silver aviators and a grim scowl. At that moment, she realized who it was.

"Badcop?" She said, but it was too late. Badcop has speed of into the other direction.

She needed to go further into this. Was Badcop flirting with her? She just had to find out.

Emily got in her car and headed for the Police station, where Badcop worked

**Hoped you enjoyed chapter 2 of my story. The next chapter will be focusing on Emily as she tries to get in contact with Badcop, so that ought to be fun. Untill next time, RATE AND REVIEW!**

**TTYL**


End file.
